


Unrestrained

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, Cock Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Escape, Just the tiniest hint of schmoop :), Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Top!Dean/bottom!Sam: consensual rape scene, with post sex soft cocks (like cock worship and intimacy) in the aftercare. Full on hole to f*** situation, Dean calling Sam a whore and slut, and Sam calling Dean Daddy.</p><p>“'That’s right, whore. You love it when I take you like this, don’t you? Love being just a gaping hole for anyone who just happens to come along. Don’t even care who you’re spreading your legs for, do you? No, you don’t. You don’t even care that it’s gonna be your big brother who’s splitting you open this time, you’re such a slut for it.'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyriebitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyriebitches/gifts).



> Written for kyriebitches who asked for Top!Dean/bottom!Sam: consensual rape scene, with post sex soft cocks (like cock worship and intimacy) in the aftercare. Full on hole to fuck situation, Dean calling Sam a whore and slut, and Sam calling Dean Daddy. 
> 
> I saw the prompt and wrote furiously for two days. Then, I spent the remainder of the time editing and adding and revising until it looked nothing like the original. In my opinion, it's so much better than it started, but I guess you can be the judges of that. 
> 
> I hope it's what wished for, kyriebitches. Enjoy ;)

"Please," Sam tried to reason. "This isn't you, man. Snap out of it."

Dean chuckled. "Don't know who you think this is, Sammy, but I promise you, I am one hundred percent Dean Winchester. And today, little brother, you're gonna be my bitch."

Sam hissed when Dean's hand moved to cup his ass. He bucked against him, but he had absolutely no leverage to fight Dean off. His hands were tied behind his back— _took you forever to get out of the last restraints, looks like you need some practice_ —and if that wasn't a problem, every inch of Dean was practically shoving him against the wall.

"Dean, seriously, this isn't funny." Sam couldn't see Dean's expression, but the imagined smile had him scared.

"Who said it was supposed to be funny?"

Sam continued to struggle against his brother. The rope around his hands was tied too tight, much tighter than it usually was during practice, and that should have clued him in. But instead, he’d let his brother tie him up for a ‘training exercise’ that had gone wrong the moment he was secure. If he couldn’t get out of them in time, he’d practically be asking Dean to kill him.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Dean offered slyly, his hands tracing random patterns on bare skin.

They roamed over Sam’s unclothed pecks, pinching his nipples while Sam bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out. Dean grabbed him by his bound wrists and shoved him face first toward the bed.

“You have five minutes to get out. You make it, I’ll leave you alone. But if you don’t…” Dean let the sentence trail off.

Sam didn’t even want to know how he meant to finish it. He got to work quick, focused on escaping, tying to find some sort of leverage against the rope, but it was too tight, and it cut off his circulation, making his fingers tingle. It wouldn’t be long before the sensation turned to pain.

“Four minutes,” Dean taunted.

Sam maneuvered off of the bed and opened the bedside drawer where he kept his knife. Despair hit him when he found it empty.

“Sorry, kid. Good try, though.” Dean’s smirk was in full force. “Not a single weapon in the place. I cleaned her out.”

Sam gaped.

“Three minutes, Sammy.”

Using the only weapon he had left, Sam threw himself at his brother, but Dean expected the move. Before he even made contact, Dean had him spun around and flipped onto his back, hands crushed beneath him. He cried out in pain.

Dean just chuckled. “You really do have a death wish, don’t you?”

Sam ignored the laughter that followed and flipped onto his stomach, trying to figure out a way to get back on his feet.

“Two. Minutes.”

“Why are you doing this, Dean?”

“Why, Sammy? You wanna know why?” He was angry now, and Sam was sure that he should never have asked the question. “Everyone’s just _dying_ to sleep with you. Well, you know what? I’m tired of not getting my fair share. It’s time I test drove that ass. I hear it’s tight as a virgin, but I’m sure you’re anything but.”

Sam felt hands on his ass again and nearly sobbed, thankful that he still had his jeans.

“One minute.”

Using the foot of the bed to drag himself up, Sam made it onto his knees by the time Dean grabbed him by the hair and slammed him down onto the bed. He was bent at the waist, knees struggling to touch the floor. He wasn’t high enough to stand and not short enough to comfortably kneel. Even with his strength, his calves and thighs would kill him after a few minutes of this. He could only hope that Dean wouldn’t want him in this position for long.

“Time’s up, Sammy,” Dean whispered in his ear.

“Please don’t,” Sam begged.

But Dean’s hands were persistent around his waistband, wasting no time unbuttoning and sliding them down. His ass was exposed to the cold air of the motel room and Sam shivered when Dean’s fingers dipped lower, fondling his balls, touching him in a way that sent guilty shivers of lust through him.

“Don’t do this, Dean.”

“Don’t start any of that shit with me, whore. You think I’m bad, but I swear you’ve been spreading those legs for every skank that walks by. What’s the count up to now, huh? Bet you can’t even give me a ballpark estimate.”

Sam felt something press against his rim, his brother’s finger circling before dipping inside him.

“What the _fuck is this_?” Dean asked angrily.

Sam whimpered around the pain of his brother shoving the finger deeper inside his ass.

“Are you fucking _lubed_?”

Sam heated with embarrassment. 

“Not just skanks, but twinks too? And you’re asking _me_ to fucking stop? Your own fucking brother can’t even have a go?”

Sam screamed at the intrusion of a second finger. He hadn’t planned on picking anyone up at the bar, honest. A nice long prostate massage while he rubbed one out that morning, on the other hand, was something that he couldn’t really deny with any degree of honesty. He never expected to feel his insides ripped apart by his brother’s fingers with only a dab of lube from hours before to smooth the way.

“Fuck, Sammy.”

Dean added a third finger much too soon, and Sam went back to fighting, trying to buck Dean off of him. It didn’t work to do anything but force the fingers in deeper, working them in and out himself.

“Always knew you’d be a wily one. And tight, too. But we both know this ass is broken in nice and good for me.”

Sam screamed again, but Dean’s other hand came around to press something to his neck, stopping him. Sam stilled immediately, allowing the fingers to twist and pull at his ass to their heart’s content. He knew the knife wasn’t angled to cut if he moved, but all it would take was a quick twist of Dean’s wrist to give him a Columbian necktie.

“That’s right, bitch.” It was the complete opposite of any other time Dean had said those three words to him. It was a filthy praise with only a tinge of the cocksure superiority he’d always heard from his brother. “Your slutty hole’s practically swallowing my fingers. Fuck. Better stop now or you’re gonna be too loose for me to even feel you.”

Sam protested with a hoarse cry at the thought of Dean’s cock fucking into him. Three fingers wasn’t going to be enough to stretch him to take Dean’s substantial girth. Shared hotel rooms nearly all of his life had given him a sneak peek on more than one occasion, and Sam knew that no matter how many fingers Dean used to stretch him, it would be a tight fit. Only three? Impossible.

“Please don’t,” he tried again, sobbing now that Dean’s cock was pressing against his hole. The knife was gone, but that didn’t change anything. Dean was still going to fuck him, and Sam couldn’t do anything about it but beg. “Please. It’s too soon.”

“Too soon for a slut like you?” Dean asked mockingly. “Oh, please.” He laughed a little and pressed inside, moaning loudly at the feel. “Holy _fuck_ , you’re tight!”

Sam howled at the stretch. He couldn’t control the thrash of his limbs as Dean’s head breached him. “ _Please_ ,” he sobbed. “Please.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Dean choked out between his moans. “Any more of this and I’m gonna shoot my load early.” He pressed in a little more, and Sam’s sobs came harder. “So I’ll tell you what, Sammy. You ask me nicely, and I’ll open you up some more, make you nice and greedy for my cock first.”

“Please, _please_ ,” Sam asked immediately, not caring that he was naked and begging his brother to take the impossibly large cock out of his ass. “Please.”

Dean forced himself in another half-inch, watching Sam writhe before he spoke. “Too easy,” he said, winded. “I want you asking me properly.”

“Please take it out, Dean.”

“Call me Daddy.”

Sam sobbed, “Please take it out… Daddy.”

“‘Please finger me, Daddy.’ Say it.”

Sam buried his head in the mattress, hating himself for the words he knew he would say. “Please… finger me… Daddy,” he choked out.

“Daddy’s little whore,” Dean said affectionately. He stroked Sam’s back before pulling himself out.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, not even protesting when Dean’s fingers took the place of his cock, thrusting in and out of him. He held back his pleas and cries of pain. He knew that that would only make Dean want to enter him again. He wasn’t ready for that, probably wouldn’t ever be ready for that.

Three fingers became four, and it got harder for Sam to suppress the moans.

“Opening so fucking easy,” Dean praised. “Could probably get my whole hand in there.”

Sam panicked. “No! No, no, no, _please_ , don’t.”

Dean just chuckled, spreading his fingers wider to stretch him out.

Sam sobbed at the thought of Dean continuing until his wrist was inside of him, then his whole arm. He tested his restraints again, hoping they’d loosened, but they were tight, possibly even tighter than before. “ _Don’t_ ,” he begged.

“You’re such a fucking whore, Sammy, that you’d probably need my whole arm in you before you could come.”

“ _No_.”

“No? You think you can come just on my cock. Didn’t realize you were such a slut for it. You a slut for your big brother’s cock?”

Sam sobbed into the mattress. No matter what he said, he knew he was screwed—both figuratively and literally. There was no way out of this. He just wished he’d bitten his tongue and endured the stretch of his ass as Dean forced himself inside, cock nestled into every part of him, practically fucking his stomach with how thick and long he was.

He should have just shut up and taken it. Then maybe Dean would have just fucked him and finished. But now Dean wasn’t going to quit until Sam had come, and whether he did it on Dean’s dick or his fist seemed to be his only choice.

There was really only one answer he could give.

“Yes,” he choked out.

“Yes what, whore?”

“Yes…” he cried. “I’m a –a slut.”

“That’s right, whore. You love it when I take you like this, don’t you? Love being just a hole to fuck for anyone who just happens to come along. Don’t even care who you’re spreading your legs for, do you, bitch? No, you don’t. You don’t even care that it’s gonna be your big brother who’s splitting you open this time, you’re such a fucking slut for it. You’d let anyone fuck this slutty hole, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.” He couldn’t stop the feel of shame rising inside of him. There was a particularly brutal thrust of Dean’s fingers that made him feel shredded inside. He cried out in pain, but Dean just kept fucking him through it, not caring at the noise he made.

“Not anymore, you fucking whore. You don’t get to fuck anything but my cock from now on. Understood?”

Sam nodded, unable to speak, but Dean kept going.

“This hole is _mine_. If you’re a slut for anyone, it’s gonna be me. Got it?”

Sam nodded again, screaming out “ _Yes! Yes, please…_ ” when Dean’s fingers got even rougher.

“Tell me,” Dean ordered.

“ _No one else_ ,” Sam screamed through his cries. “I... I’m only a –a slut… for you.”

“For who?” Dean asked, testing him.

“For you… Daddy.” Tears fell from Sam’s eyes in relief when the intruding fingers turned soft and probing, no longer fucking him roughly and tearing him apart.

“That’s right. You’re Daddy’s little whore, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Sam whispered in shame.

“Say it.”

“I’m Daddy’s little whore.”

“Good, slut.”

Then Dean’s cock was at his hole, pressing inside while Sam writhed under him, trying not to scream as he was stretched open, Dean’s fingers hardly enough to open him for his sizeable shaft. Dean was too big and Sam was too tight. He felt split open on Dean’s cock, the sensation ripping him apart when Dean began to thrust, spearing his insides with his hard width.

“Fucking tight for a whore,” Dean commented, completely out of breath as he fucked harder into him, fast and careless.

Sam smothered his screams with the mattress, his ass protesting at the roughness, thighs protesting his weight, and his arms protesting their restraints. His entire body screamed with the pain of Dean’s penetration, but his brother didn’t let up, just kept fucking him harder and faster until he was moaning a litany of curses and insults, masked as praises.

“Such a fucking slut for it, aren’t you Sammy? You love it when your Daddy fills you up like this, wish you could have it all the time, don’t you?” Dean thrust his hips in hard, harder than the casual roughness he’d had before. _“Don’t you?”_

 _“Yes!”_ he screamed, bawling at the sensation.

Dean shove in hard again, tearing him apart. It was a warning, and Sam heard it loud and clear.

“I wish… I… I could… have you… all the time… Daddy.”

“Of course you do. Why is that, do you think?”

“Because… because I’m a –a whore.”

“Daddy’s… little… whore,” he said, punctuating each word with a brutal thrust that had Sam screaming. “And you’re gonna come like a whore too, right on Daddy’s cock.”

Sam wept at the thought.

Dean’s thrusts became slower and more pointed, rubbing against a spot inside of him that had his cock thickening despite the intrusion. He was mortified when his own cock was hard and proud between his legs, only held down by its press against the mattress.

“That’s right, whore. I knew you’d love this, getting torn open on Daddy’s cock.”

It was humiliating to know that Dean was right. No matter how much it hurt, or how much he tried to convince himself that it was his _brother_ fucking him hard and fast, so rough that agony rippled through him at every movement, he was still hard and leaking onto the floor, wishing for Dean to rub against _that spot_ again so that he could see stars, so he could mask the ache in his limbs and the throb of his ripped open hole. Sam cried out in anger, pain, and shame at the injustice of it all.

Sam’s hole clenched around Dean’s thrusts, twitching whenever the cock inside of him angled just right. It felt like a knife was sliding in and out, spearing him from behind, but Dean never relented, and Sam’s cock still leaked a steady stream of precome that made the slip-slide friction of the sheets something akin to ecstasy.

Sam couldn’t stop the canting of his hips as it worked him toward orgasm. He knew that this was what Dean wanted. Dean wanted to see him come, wanted to know that he could gain pleasure from the thick cock that repeatedly pierced through him.

But Sam also knew that, until Dean got what he wanted, he wouldn’t let up. He could be stuck here all night with his big brother filling him up, stretching his hole so wide that Dean would probably even try to fit his fist inside like he wanted to. That, he couldn’t let happen.

With a cry of humiliation, Sam came. Thick white come splashed over the mattress and onto his thighs, covering him in disgraceful release.

“Fucking cockslut, aren’t you? Coming just from Daddy fucking you open. Goddamn whore is what you are, need something to fill you up all the time. Gotta fill that gaping hole somehow, don’t we, slut?”

The commentary ran on, and Sam tried to angle his hips away from the bed so that the mattress wasn’t pressing up against his too-sensitive cock, but the only direction he could move was toward Dean.

“Look at that,” Dean said, pleased. “Came all over the floor and you still want more, don’t you, bitch?”

Another sob escaped his throat.

“I _asked_ … _you_ … a _question_.”

Sam screamed at the brutal thrusts that forced open his sensitive hole. “Yes, Daddy,” he cried. “Want… more,” he sobbed. Then he said the only thing that could make this end. “Want you to… come… in me.”

Dean’s hips stuttered, and Sam got his wish. Hot come flooded his insides, spreading him impossibly wider, leaking out from beside Dean’s length. Spurt after spurt of seed filled him, each burst making Sam cry out.

It wasn’t until Dean let his soft cock slide from the heat of his gaping hole that Sam allowed himself to sag against the floor.

Seconds later, he felt Dean at his back, lifting him up until he was lying face down on the bed. The restraints around his wrists were gone, and Sam flexed to return sensation to his fingers.

Dean crawled into bed next to him and pulled him close, spooning him from behind. Sam could feel his flaccid cock press against his back and the loose stream of come that dripped from his hole.

“Was that everything you thought it’d be?” Dean whispered in his ear.

Sam smiled and hummed in affirmation. “Better,” he claimed. “Kinda surprised about the Daddy thing though.”

He didn’t need to see Dean’s face to know he was blushing. “It was just… something that seemed good at the time.”

Sam turned to face him, hazel eyes boring into green ones. “Just at the time…?” he asked. “Daddy?”

Dean’s mouth parted in shock, and Sam smiled. He used the time to gain the upper hand, sliding his way down his brother’s shocked—graceful, smooth, carefully chiseled—body until his eyes were at level with the softness of Dean’s cock.

It was selfish, he knew, to continue. Dean was well and truly spent, probably had nothing more to give, but the impulse was too much to control and Sam wasn’t much one to hold back anyway.

He took Dean’s limp cock in his hand, pulling and prodding it, loving the hiss he got in return. His tongue snaked out to lick tenderly at the soft flesh, not wanting to cause Dean pain, but unable to help himself.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean gasped.

Sam knew it wasn’t fair. Dean had given him everything he wanted, had taken him hard and rough, forced him open and ignored his pleas to stop, even taking enough time to make sure he enjoyed himself that he came from Dean’s cock, his brother fucking him open and slamming into his prostate as often as he could.

But Sam couldn’t help but be selfish. It was a compulsion now to feel Dean, hot and thick in his mouth. He ran his full lips over the sensitive head, giving it a peck and continuing down the shaft, kissing a trail down the entire length of his cock and licking up the underside, running his tongue along the rim of the sensitive cockhead. He licked the slit and tasted the remnants of Dean’s release before taking him in completely. Dean’s cock rested perfectly on his tongue. It was heavy and thick, even without its stiffness, and Sam was perfectly content in that moment to stay that way, suckling on the thick length and swallowing Dean’s moans and gasps.

“”s too much, Sammy,” Dean moaned. “I don’t think I can…”

With a sigh, Sam pulled his mouth off of Dean’s cock, making a disappointed noise in the back of his throat that definitely affirmed Dean’s _cockslut_ talk. He didn’t let his mouth go to waste, though. With a smile, Sam captured Dean’s lips, licking his way inside and loving it just as much.

Dean’s hand wound its way into his hair while the other pulled him closer by the small of his back.

“Perfect,” Dean whispered against his lips.

Sam smiled. “You’re one to talk.”

Dean chuckled, but didn’t let that stop him from sucking Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue inside, mingling them together softly.

Sam moaned into him, eyelashes fluttering, and Dean relished in being the only one who could do this for his brother. He gasped and pulled back, resting their foreheads together while they both tried to steady their breathing.

“I love you,” Dean said forcefully.

“I know,” he reassured. “And you know I love you.”

Dean shifted, so that Sam was flush against him, and mouthed at his neck.

He shivered and chuckled when Dean sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. “Keep doing that and I’ll be ready to go again in no time.”

Dean smiled against the smooth skin of his neck and sucked harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos the happiness. Comment the ecstasy :) 
> 
> For those of you who want more Wincest action, "Need Alpha"--an A/B/O daddycest fic, starring Dean Winchester and his father--will be posted tomorrow (Saturday). There will be porn. There will be plot. And, sometimes, there will be both at the same time. Stay tuned ;)


End file.
